


Chemistry

by Queenofwonderland



Series: Swan Queen Prompts [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A little messy, F/F, Prompt Fic, Swan Queen - Freeform, but cute, it's cute, swanqueen - Freeform, zelena and lily barely in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofwonderland/pseuds/Queenofwonderland
Summary: Prompt found from @_unicornkisses on twitterTeen Emma and Regina chilling at a 70's diner, getting to know one another since they've been paired off as chemistry project partners.





	Chemistry

1\. She checked her watch again. 6.30. She checked the message just to make sure. Meet at Mal’s Diner at 6. She knew she’d got the right time, well of course seeing as she was the one who set the time. Yet she was still sat alone. Waiting, like she had every day this week. At exactly 6:34 the door to the diner swung open revealing her awaited guest. Always late. “Sorry I’m late again, my mum made me finish cleaning up after my brother before I could leave.” She slid into the booth opposite me with and exhausted sigh and her bag crashed onto the table between us as I raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been late every day, I’m starting to think you don’t want to get a grade in this project.” She stared at me and laughed before sitting up straighter than when she arrived, “Yeah because studying which juice will ferment yeast the quickest is really what I want to be doing every night for two weeks.” She grinned, clearly playing about, but she was also right. “Well you were the one to pick this instead of letting us make a homemade lava lamp, Belle and Ruby must be having a great time with that one.” I laughed back at her grimace. We hadn’t started out like this. Emma was always late, and it was incredibly frustrating when you have to do a project together, but she always did the work and tried to be better with her timings. Emma and I had never really been friends before this but now we were actually almost there, we used to just constantly argue all the time until we found our balance. Just as Emma was about to say something a waitress came over to our booth, Lily, the same one we’d had all week. “Hey guys, what can I get for you today?” At this point we had been here so much she didn’t really need to ask us because we always got the same thing, but she had a thing for Emma so she always tried to stay as long as possible to get her attention, which never worked. “We’ll have a chocolate milkshake with a grilled cheese and fries, then some water with a chicken salad, no dressing please Lily.” I said without looking at the menu. Just as she was about to leave Emma spoke, “Make that two milkshakes please, no water and the fries a large, thanks.” Emma barely looked at Lily as she walked away and told the kitchen our order. “Gina, you need to treat yourself more, you can’t always have a chicken salad and water” She looked at me with an almost disapproving look, but I could see that she meant it, she knew I had trouble eating certain foods. “Thanks Em, I’m just so used to mother’s comments that I forget sometimes.” I hated talking about my mother and Emma knew that, so she changed the topic. 

We talked about so many different things that night, it was unlike all the others. We didn't really have much work left to do so we started to ask each other questions. We found out each others favourite colours, hers red, mine blue. Our favourite foods, hers a bearclaw, and mine apples. She told me all about living in the foster system and then finally finding her home with Mary Margaret and David Nolan, and her little brother Neal. I told her about my father and how everything has been different since my mother died. She showed me pictures of her first pet that she had from one of her foster homes and how she tried to take him with her when they sent her back. I told her all about how my sister had been sent away to boarding school until my mother passed when she finally came home. We laughed and joked about silly things andtold each other our biggest secrets and talked for what felt like hours before we finally realised how late it was.

We had been talking for almost 3 hours and stopped when Lily came over to us to take away our plates and she dropped a note in front of Emma, “You should call me some time so we can go for a meal or something.” Emma picked up the small piece of paper and smiled sheepishly before putting it back on the table between us, so I could see it was clearly Lily’s number. “I’m sorry Lil, but I can’t. You’re really lovely but..” She was clearly struggling for words when Lily sighed and spoke again, “But you have feelings for someone else? Yeah I thought you might.” She cleaned our table quickly and left Emma and I alone again but we didn’t continue with the project. “Em are you alright? I didn’t know you had feelings for someone, why didn’t you say?” Emma and I had only become close recently but it felt like we had been friends forever and we always told each other everything. “I don’t think you’d want to be friends with me Gina, not if you knew.” She wouldn’t look at me and I knew she was terrified I would leave her. “Emma Swan look at me,” She lifted her head slightly her eyes scanning my face but not looking me in the eye. “I don’t care who it is you have feelings for Emma, I just want you to be happy.” She smiled slightly and tilted her head. “You know you’re the most amazing person right? Come one lets go and I’ll tell you as I walk you home.” We packed up our stuff and left the diner. For a few moments we walked in silence as the chill from the air sank in. “I need you to promise me that you won’t get mad at me if I tell you Regina, I can’t lose you over this.” She whispered so quietly I almost didn’t hear her. I grabbed her arm and squeezed it as we continued walking, almost at the gate of my house. “Nothing could ever make me leave you Emma I promise.” She sighed as we stopped outside of my house. “It’s you Regina, it’s all happened so quickly but I really like you and I know that you probably don’t like me like that, but you deserve to know. You are beautiful and talented, you’re incredible and I am so lucky to call you my friend, but I like you.” She looked incredibly shy in that moment, under the streetlights, staring at me intensely. I chuckled and stepped closing reaching for her hand, “Emma, I like you too.” I stepped in closer again and leant forward meeting Emma halfway in a soft, if somewhat messy, kiss. It didn’t last long but it was perfect, we were both beaming. “I’ll see you tomorrow Emma.” I let go of her hand and walked up the path before waving and opening the door, hearing a giggle from behind me as I sighed happily. My older sister appearing at the top of the stairs breaking me from my day dream slightly, “Seems you two have more than one kind of chemistry together sis.”


End file.
